


[Podfic of] the song went on forever

by the24thkey



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter shuts the tape deck off and drops his jacket on the floor on the way to his room, unbuckles his boots and steps out of them one at a time in the little hallway that leads to his door—and stops. They’re all in his fucking bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Assholes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] the song went on forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forzandopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the song went on forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099592) by [salvage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salvage/pseuds/salvage). 



** **

 

**Cover:**  by me

**Length:**  06:02

**Download link:** [MP3](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20song.mp3) [M4B](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132015122912.zip)

 

With thanks to our awesome #ITPE mods for running this exchange, bessyboo for compiling the podbook and the author for having blanket permission. <3


End file.
